


The Burn of Rage

by KukiKopi



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukiKopi/pseuds/KukiKopi
Summary: Aya asks Razer what rage feels like
Kudos: 4





	The Burn of Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to upload this a while ago...

“What is it like to feel rage?” 

  
“Excuse me?” Razer questioned back as he looked at Aya. 

  
“What is it like to experience the emotion called rage,” she said more clearly. “You obtained your lantern ring from rage, Lantern Kilowog obtained his from willpower, the same emotion Lantern Jordan felt to acquire his. Is it possible to explain it?”

Razer thought for a moment. How _do_ you describe emotions to someone who can’t experience them?

  
He made eye contact with her and asked, “Why do you want to know?”

  
Aya kept the contact as well as her monotone voice. “Every lantern corps has an emotion that goes with it. Green for willpower, red for rage, blue for hope, and orange for greed. If an organic life form has a strong enough emotion, the corresponding lantern corps ring will reach out to them. 

  
You felt enough rage to have a red lantern ring find you and you have used that emotion to help the green lanterns. It has made you stronger in some instances and weaker in others but it is why you keep going. So, I would like to know, what is it like to feel rage?”

  
He pondered her question for a moment, moving his eyes from her to look downwards. His hands clenched into fists on the table after he turned around. For some reason, he didn’t want to look at Aya as he talked about rage.

  
“It depends on how angry you are. Being filled with the rage needed to get a lantern ring is…” Razer clenched his eyes shut strongly. “Every part of your body is burning while your head rushes and pounds. Thoughts of hurting something or someone flood your mind. All you see is…Thinking straight seems impossible. 

  
“With your body feeling like it’s a ball of fire, calming down seems stupid. I used to be able to control my anger, to calm down and move on, but that was years ago. Now, there is a constant burn in my chest. As if someone set something on fire and put it there for safekeeping.”

  
Razer loosened his eyelids, almost as if he had relaxed. “Some days, it’s more calm than others. It still burns but not as harshly. A deep breath and losing the tension in one’s body would almost make it go away.” 

  
That seemed like a dream to him, to be able to let it all go, which it was as he’ll never be able to purge the rage. It will be there everyday for the rest of his existence, ready to take authority over his mind and body.

“It’s easy to lose control to anger. I will always have hatred in my heart that will power my ring. I will forever feel this burn.”

  
Aya’s eyes looked to the side before once again returning to stare at the back of the chair. Quite honestly, she was at a loss for words. Razer gave a good description, as best as he could to her, and it was enough for her notes. Yet, she could feel something inside of herself. It was like a dull ache, residing in her chest, not at all like what the Red Lantern described. There was a tugging feeling that managed to also feel heavy inside. 

  
She made a mental note to check herself out and make sure her systems were working properly. It must be a defect that happened when she assembled herself.

  
“Thank you,” her soft yet robotic voice spoke, “you gave an insightful description for my research. Excuse me, I’m going to go update my notes.”

  
Her metal feet making noise disappeared after the sound of a door closing. He didn’t want to look at Aya who had copied the face of the one he loved. Which was the source of his violent anger, the source of the burn.

  
A little part of Razer managed to sum up hope. Hope that Aya will never have to feel emotions. Hope that she will never feel love, sadness, or anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-watching GL:TAS and I thought about the cliché of robots asking about love. I love the trope but wondered if it was a different emotion like rage or happiness. Thus, this (short) fic was born.  
> Longer works coming soon!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://kukikopi.tumblr.com/ask/) if you want to drop by, get in contact, or leave a request! Can also drop one in the comments.
> 
> Criticism loved and accepted!


End file.
